Back with a Crazy Book
by Arinsword
Summary: This is my second Soul Eater fanfic. The number is #2. Read the numbered fanfics in order to read a longer story. note the romance is implied in this fanfic not yet realized. as for humor I thought it was funny, but my funny might not be for everyone. let me know if you liked it. #2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Maka)

It has been a year since the Kishin Asura was trapped by Crona on the moon. Soul had to move out temporarily to help kid settle everything down. Liz and Patty were both still Kid's weapons, but a genuine death scythe was needed to get things organized. I had to admit it was really lonely without him complaining all the time. During his absence he did send letters either telling me what's up or asking for me to send his cloths somewhere. If I was completely honest, I miss the lazy bum. The phone rang and I went to pick it up.

"Hey Maka, it's Tsubaki are you free today?"

"Hey Tsubaki, yes I'm free. What do you need?"  
"Oh, I don't need anything, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out together to get a bite later with Liz and Patty."

"They're free?"

"Yeah, I ran into them yesterday and they finally could come home because things have settled down."

"That's great. I haven't talked with them in so long. It'll be nice to have a girl's day out together."

"I know right?"

"So what time, and where should we meet up at?"

"When I talked to Liz and Patty we decided around noon at the park. You know the one where we all played basketball together at?"

"That place? I know the one, see you there."

"Yeah see you there."

We both hung up and looking at the time I went to get ready.

_Later at the park…_

"Yo, Maka it's been a while." Said Liz.

"It's been a while." mirrored Patty.

"Yeah it has I missed you guys. So, what have you been up to since a year ago?"

"I have to admit I'm a bit curious as-well." Said Tsubaki.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that, and giving Lord Death Kid a kick in the pants every now and then when he needs it. You know, just like normal really."

"Yeah, and Soul's been a big help too. He won't be back for another month or so."

"Oh, that's too bad I was hoping the gang would be all back together again."

"Yeah, but I'm more curious what Soul will think of that curvier body of yours Maka."

"Huh?" I looked at Liz confused.

"Yeah, how many sizes did you go up?"

"Oh, come on you guys I haven't changed that much."

"Actually, you have Maka. You look a lot more mature compared to a year ago. Here, look at these pictures." Tsubaki said.

I looked at them and compared myself.

"I guess I look a little older, but I'm not that much different."

"Seriously…" Liz gave a deadpan expression.

"You probably never noticed because you see yourself in the mirror every day, but you do look quite a bit different Maka."

"If you say so Tsubaki."

We had an enjoyable time and went to a Karaoke bar after. I went home in a rather good mood and could look forward to Soul coming back soon. I got ready for bed then stretched out under the covers. From my bed I looked over to my desk at a photo on top. It was a picture of both Soul and I on the day Kid was crowned. I smiled at it as I closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Soul)

I stood in front of a mirror reporting my work to Kid. It was boring work, but a cool guy like me could handle it. I am after all the Last and best Death scythe around after all. Kid looked over the report I sent him by email.

"Well, how is it?"

"Good, if this continues on schedule you should be able to come back in the next two weeks." Kid said calmly.

"Cool, but I'd like to take a week to myself before I come back there's somewhere, I want to go first."

"Oh, where?" asked Kid.

"To visit my family, I haven't exactly kept in touch with them the past couple of years."

"You haven't kept in touch? Sure, go ahead, but when you get back to Death City stop by my office first before you go head for home, I have some official Death scythe missions I'd like for you and Maka to look into."

"Sure thing. How is she anyway?"

"Maka? Just fine from what I heard last. I haven't seen her myself, but I heard from some of the teachers that she's been tutoring the underclassmen while you were away. In fact, just yesterday she apparently went with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty out for a girl's night"

"Did they say she said anything about me?"  
"I don't know, it is after all for women not to mention what happens during a girl's night after all."

"Alright, by the way where is Liz and Patty now?"

"They've gone off to develop their pictures from yesterday. They said that it should be done by the time you get back so you can take them home with you for Maka."

"Sure thing."

That was three weeks ago. I was now walking up the familiar steps to the academy heading for Kid's office out of the corner of my eye I spotted Tsubaki walking with a cute girl with a pretty good body. I couldn't see her face as she went around the corner heading in the opposite direction and only saw her back. I couldn't help but wonder if she was a new student. She definitely had a nicer bod compared to my tiny tit meister Maka. I'll ask Tsubaki about her later maybe. After all she was probably a fan of mine seeing as I'm the coolest Death scythe in the school. Maka is so gonna be jealous about me getting another cute fangirl, but I won't hold it against her seeing how cool I am. I can't wait to make her yell and through a fit again. I'm not lonely or anything without her, I'm too cool for that, but it was a pain to wake myself up in the mornings and have to always cook myself breakfast. I'm also sick of always having convenience store food after eating it for a year strait. I walked into Kids office smirking to myself.

"Soul your back. I hope you had a good trip."

"Yeah, my brother was glad to see me even if it was a bit award. So what mission do I need to take?"

"This one. I need the both of you to head to a beach off the coast of Australia. Fishing boats have been getting attacked near dusk by what is presumed to be a large kishin. There have been no casualties reported yet and people have been doing their best to avoid going there near that time. We only have an approximate area so it might take a while to locate unless of course you have Maka's soul search ability combined with your sound resonance."

"I see, no wonder you wanted me for the job."

"Yes, and here are the pictures Liz and Patty wanted to hand Maka. I picked them up this morning for them."

I flipped through them briefly to have a look and noticed the cute girl from earlier there. Her face looked familiar. Pulling out the picture I pointed to her.

"Hey Kid, who's this new girl?"

Kid gave me a strange look before replying.

"Soul don't you recognize your own meister?"  
My eyes went wide, and I looked back at the picture in shock.

"No way, this is Maka?!"

"You didn't recognize her then?"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I mean look at her and tell me how is this my tiny tit meister?"

"…I understand. She did mature physically a bit, but that is definitely Maka. I admit my reaction was similar to yours when I saw that picture, but I figured you of all people would recognize her immediately. Anyway, I ask that you and Maka head out the day after tomorrow that should give you plenty of time to prepare and spend a day at home instead of traveling."

"Alright." I said heading out I then mumbled to myself how uncool it was to not be able to tell it was my partner there while staring at the photo.

I spotted Black Star as I was heading out of the office walking by.

"Hey Soul, it's been a while. Where you headed?"

"I gotta find Maka and let her know about the mission Kid gave us for the day after tomorrow. Do you know where she is right now?"

"Oh? What's the assignment?"

"Kishin extermination at a beach."

"Really? Sounds like fun, think Tsubaki and I could tag along?"

"I'm cool with it, but you better talk to Kid first."

"Really? Yahoo! …hey, what's eating at you Soul?"

"This." I said handing Black Star the photo.

"A picture of the girls? What's wrong with it?"

"It's Maka. She's supposed to be flat as a board god damit."

"That's the problem?"

"How isn't that a problem?"

"Soul you sound kind f pathetic dude. If you like her just tell her and ask her out."

"…..! I don't like her your dumbass!"

"Whatever dude. Dating Tsubaki is my current favorite pastime now though besides training. You guys clearly have a thing going, so you better hurry before she winds up with someone else."

"We don't have thing you…wait…you and Tsubaki are dating?"

"Two months get with the program dude. I mean I am a god after all. Hahahaha."

Annoyance aside I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that idiot of all people was the first among our group to actually start dating. If anyone would be the first, I thought it be a cool guy like me.

"by the way soul, that picture isn't accurate, it's been altered."

"Really, good so she's still flat then."

"No, she's bigger."

I spoke to soon and choked on air.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope, last time Blair was around she said something about Maka growing from a A to a C and started going off about how she was so proud. O, hey, there's Tsubaki and Maka now."

He pointed them out to me. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was the same girl I thought was a new student from earlier. Black Star shouted out and the two girls came right over smiling. I definitely felt the cute girl next to Tsubaki couldn't possibly be Maka grinning at me. I immediately reached out and pinched her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Maka)

"Maka Chop!"

I struck down on Souls head violently. My cheeks hurt from where he grabbed me.

"What the hell Soul that hurt!"

"Ok, so I guess she wasn't a fake after all."

He got up then stared down at me. His stare made me feel a bit nervous like he was eyeing pray. He raised his hand and poked me right in the chest. I could just feel my face go red as a bright tomato.

"Maka Chop! Maka Chop! Maka Chop!"

I glared at him while covering my breasts. He was away for only one year, and now my so-called trustworthy partner tuned into a giant pervert. Seriously, what's wrong with him. I haven't changed that much in a year. After recovering from all the chops soul sat up and looked at me for a bit.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit subconscious.

He looked down then sighed then stood up.

"The day after tomorrow Kid wants us to go to a beach and beat up a Kishin. See you at home."

"Oh, alright."

He walked away rubbing his head. Looks like I knocked him back to normal.

"Wonder what that was about?" Tsubaki said.

"No idea, probably just one of his moods." I responded.

"Hey Tsubaki, get ready to go too."  
Tsubaki looked at Black Star questionably.

"I'm gonna go ask Kid if we can tag along, if he says no, we're going anyway though. Hahahahahaha." Black Star laughed manically.

Both Tsubaki and I looked at him exasperatedly as he ran off.

"Well, if we're going to a beach, we'll need swimsuits. Do you need to get a new one too Maka?"

"Yeah, I haven't used one since summer last year,"

"Wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

"How about we go today, I need to shop for groceries before heading home anyway"

"Alright, I'll let Black Star know. I need to pick one out for him anyway."

"I'll grab one for Soul too. I don't know if he has one right now though. I need to swing by home first to pick up my purse first though. I'll ask him about it when I get there."

"Well he did run off pretty quick."

"I know, that's totally not like him, but we were apart for a year so maybe he changed a little."

"Should we meet at the swimsuit store in about an hour?"

"Yeah, see you there."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Soul)

This is so uncool. I saw Maka now has a pair of jugs and freaked out on her. That was the uncoolest thing to happen to a cool guy like me since the word uncool was invented. It's been about ten minutes since I got back to our apartment. I've been doing nothing but uncoolly staring at the ceiling for the entire time. Grabbing the remote I turned on the TV and flicked it to the jazz channel. A few more minutes clicked by when and unlocking noise came from the front door.

"Hey Soul, I'm back."

"Hey."

I at least got out a normal response before I saw them again and went silent. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm heading out to go shopping with Tsubaki, and I'll pick groceries up on the way back. Want anything in particular?"

That snapped me out of my stupor.

"Don't care as long as it's home cooked. Convenience store meals are sickening after a while."

"Got it I'll make curry then. By the way Tsubaki and I are going swimsuit shopping, do you want any color in particular?"

"Your grabbing one for me too?"

"Yeah, you did say we were heading to a beach. Which beach is it anyway and how far?"

"It's off the coast of Australia."

"Alright, so we'll need to prepare boxed lunches for on the road too. Do you want anything inside…."  
"Steak."

"I'll make arrangements for us to BBQ at the beach so pick something else."

"I don't care as long as it's not something made and sold in a convenience store."

"You're seriously that desperate for home cooked meals? Alright I'll whip something up then and surprise you."

"Cool, thanks."

She left the house just like that.

"Yo, Soul I came to hang." Black Star said coming in through the window.

"Dude, so uncool. Use the damn door like a normal person."

"That should be obvious man, a God like me can't use any old door I have to come in like a boss. Hahahaha."

"Then go back from where you came from you bastard." I said kicking him back out.

We struggled together for a while before we wound up inside both of us sporting a bump on our heads.

"So, what did you need?"

"Nothing but considering how out of it you were I thought you could use someone to vent to."

"Now that you brought it up again, what is with those things?! She's supposed to be flat damnit, FLAT! She's not supposed to turn cute, she's supposed to be flat!"

"So, you admit you think she looks cute?"

"Well duh, I'm not that dense not to notice that. She's always been on the cute side, but Maka isn't the same unless she's flat!"

"Feel a little better?"

"Yeah, getting worked up about it is so uncool."

"Maybe, but would you have rather done that in front of Maka or me?"

"Good point."

"Since you consider Maka cute dose that mean that you consider being together like Tsubaki and I are?"

"Us like that? No way, we aren't like that."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't like that!"

"Alright keep telling yourself that dude." He said jumping out the window again leaving me alone.

We seriously aren't like that, if we were, we'd be….

My thoughts drifted to how we usually are, walking together, going on missions, watching TV on the sofa together, doing insane shopping trips that have me carrying everything, and going to dances together. Wait, we do that already. I can't picture how we'd be if we were even dating it's so out of place! It's 100% official we are not suited to being like that at all. Black Star must have hit his head somewhere to have that thought go into his head. Besides her dad Spirit would have tried to kill me if we ever did become like that, and he hasn't even made a move so it's impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Maka)

"Hey Tsubaki? What do you think of this color?"

"Maybe, Black Star said he'd like one that matched what I wanted for some reason. I wish I knew why though."

"That's easy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he wants to be like those couples that always where matching outfits and are extremely intimate with each other. Don't you ever see them on TV?"

"Now that you mention it…" her face blushed red.  
"Oh here's one that's good for Soul."

"Black with a yellow striped edge and that doodle Soul made that became popular after we fought the Kishin on the pocket. I can totally see him wearing that. What about you Maka, what type did you find for yourself?"

"I haven't found one for me yet, but I'd like one that's a little more mature looking."

"Hey, hey girls! What you looking at swimsuits for?"

"Blair?!"

"Hi Blair, it's been a while." Said Tsubaki politely.

"Yep, and if your looking to get swimsuits to attract men, the best ones are in that section over there."

"Ah! For your information Blair we're getting these for a mission in Australia!"  
"Oh, that's all? I thought you would finally be trying to get Mr. cutie Soul to hook up with you."

"We aren't like that!"

"We'll if you say so. Anyway, if you want to look a bit more mature darker colors are the way to go. Pastels are better to look more cute, and brights tend to make you look more sexy."

"So, I have to go for the darker colors then."

"Yep. Tsubaki, I have an idea."

"What is it Blair?"

"What if both of us pick out swimsuits for Maka to try on and the one that gets approval from all three of us is the one she gets? Kind of like one of those TV dressing room makeover scenes!"

"I don't mind, what do you think Maka?"

"Mmm, alright, but none of those ones that are all strings like that one." I said pointing to one that only covered the nipples on a woman.

"Sure thing! Tsubaki let's get to work!"

"Yeah."

Fifteen minutes later each came over to me with three swimsuits each. I grabbed one of Tsubaki's first then changed into it before coming out. It was a black and white Tank top and shorts combo. Blair gave a no, Tsubaki gave a confused look before shaking no as well. One down five more to go. Then next one was one of Blairs that wound up showing a little too much skin, so that one got a no too. Tsubaki's second swimsuit while covered enough skin had a grandma like floral pattern. That got a no from Blair. Blairs third one I didn't even bother to try on. It was way to impractical! She picked one out that looked like a cowgirl stripper would wear. It was down to the last swimsuit Tsubaki picked out. I put it on and walked out.

"I approve!" Blair shouted out energetically.

"It looks good on you Maka." Tsubaki said approving with a smile.

"And the final verdict is?" Blair said giving out a fake drumroll for my answer.

I looked it over in the mirror.

"I like it."

"We have approval!"

Both Tsubaki and Blair clapped their hands in a fake crowd applause which made me laugh.

"Ready to check out."

"Yep, right after we buy some sunscreen and sunhats."

After saying goodbye to the two of them I went to the grocery store.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Soul)

"So Maka what did you pick out for me in the end?"

It was after dinner and I had just finished eating my fill of curry. I missed it so much that I had even went for a second helping.

"Oh that, here." She tossed a shopping bag to me.

"Cool. Hey, what's up with the mark on the pocket?"

"You probably don't know this since you were gone, but that mark you made when we went to fight the Kishin went viral. It developed into a fad and there even popped up a weird legend about it."

"Ok, that's a little freaky. So, what does the legend say?"

"It was something about having a better chance of being a powerful weapon. The Legend was mainly involving weapons and I only heard about it since I'm tutoring underclassmen."

"That's crazy."

"I know. You should have licensed the design when you had the chance too. You would be making a killing right now off it."

"Your right. Next time I make some sort of doodle like that remind me ok?"

"Sure thing."

Talk about crazy, but considering what a cool guy I am, it's no wonder something I made was so cool everyone wanted it. We both moved over to the TV and changed the channel to an action drama. It was during a commercial Maka suddenly spoke.

"Oh hey! I didn't know they were making that into a movie!"

"You recognize it?"

"Yeah. That movie is being based off a book by a new and highly famous author called Neonborealis, Neon for short."

"Neonborealis?"

"Neon as in the glowing lights and borealis from the word aurora borealis as in the natural multicolor phenomena near the poles. Neon is a newer author that popped up two years ago, but within those two years apparently published five novels. The fifth and newest novel Neon's made came out three months ago and everyone on the fan sites was talking about how controversial it was. I bought the book and read it, and even I have to admit it's crazy."

"You didn't like it? I thought you like all books you got."

"No, the book was great, but let's just say you'd only get why it was crazy if you read it yourself."

"Seriously, that makes me a little curious."

"I'll loan the book to you as long as you promise not to mess it up, ok?"

"Mess it up? Why would I do that?"

"Like I said, you'll get it when you read it."

We finished the show then Maka went to go grab the book. When she came back, she shoved the book and a box of tissues into my arms. Why would I need tissues?

"I'm heading for bed enjoy."

"Right, we'll see." I said not realizing I would later eat those words.

Hours later in my room I couldn't put the book down. I had already shoved the tissues up my nose and my dick got so hard it was torture. Seriously, just what sort of book did my partner give me. This was way worse than anything Blair put me through when she stayed with us, and several times more graphic than any dirty magazine I caught Spirit reading when we worked together. The damn book literally described every move and touch in the entire sexual process between characters. It was almost as if you were in the room while they were getting off doing it. I was about ready to run out to the bathroom and jerk myself off till nothing could come out anymore. That sort of thing should only be done with a girl you like, but this was a book goddamnit! I finally read past the sex scenes when the characters suddenly started to tease each other just as graphicly. I'm being completely uncool here and squirming on my bed. When I reached the end f the story I got up, set the book on my nightstand, then ran to the bathroom. I am so Fucked in an uncool way right now.

"Morning Soul…. You look worse than Sid on one of his bad days. You didn't happen to…."

"Don't you goddamn say it Maka." I said.

I ran back to my room grabbed the book then flung it into her arms before fleeing back to my room. I am currently praying to Lord Death I never read something like that again. I hope my face isn't red right now, that would be so uncool.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Maka)

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Ok, time to make breakfast. As I went to the kitchen, I noticed the bathroom door was closed. That was rare, Soul must be already up for once. Seems he grew up a bit and could now get up on his own. That's what I thought until the door opened.

"Morning Soul…. You look worse than Sid on one of his bad days. You didn't happen to…."

"Don't you goddamn say it Maka." he said.

He looked horrible. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked a little pale like someone drained a bit too much blood. He ran back to his room grabbed the book then flung it into my arms before fleeing back shortly after speaking to me. He didn't happen to stay up all night reading, did he? I thought back to the moment he shoved the book into my arms and giggled to myself. His face was bright red, He so stayed up. I better make him eggs and bacon for breakfast to help him recover. I need to reward him for at least trying to read something I liked. As soon as I finished cooking, I knocked on his door.

"Soul, breakfast is ready."

I heard some sluggish shuffling and the door opened revealing a completely messed up looking Soul. He glared at me as if saying it was all my fault. Looking at him I couldn't help but burst out laughing, which Soul only scolded. He huffingly sat down at the table and started digging into his breakfast.

"So, did you enjoy the story?" I asked teasingly.

"Damn it Maka, did you have to bring that up?! The story might have been good, but It was a goddamn torture! It was worse than Blair and your dad's dirty magazines put together! How did that Neon person even have the guts to write something like that?! Is Neon some old pervert that is sick in the head?!"

I blinked at his outburst.

"So, you liked the story?"

"…yes." He said in a small voice blushing.

"I'm glad you liked it, and you see now why I meant it was crazy. That's literally the only one of Neon's books like that. If there was romance it was only implied not described in the other books. By the way what did you mean by my dad's dirty magazines?"

He looked relieved at the change of subject.

"Your dad had some with when we worked together a few times. Seriously getting off of paper is so uncool."

"Your right, but I still consider that more tolerable than all his cheating."

"So, for you it's a matter of this isn't as bad as that, so I'll tolerate it?"

"Pretty much, but I still hate it."

"Why did you think they were dirty anyway, don't guys like them?"

"You're seriously going to ask that?"

"What, I'm curious."

"…."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
"If I had to say to my preference, I'd have to say I don't. I'd rather deal with the real deal than some photo. I consider the idea of jerking off over some paper rather pointless. Doing that is kind of like putting yourself down before you even know or meet the person."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it. A guy who does that is basically saying he can hook up easy with the girl's photo, but the real thing he doesn't have a shot. Pointless right, and kind of stalkerish."

"When you put it that way your right. My dad's still the worst though."

"Maybe, there's a lot of weirder people out there. I just put up with it when we worked together."

"Next time don't, just threaten him using me if he's being a bother."

"I'll try, but I don't know how that will go over."

He got up and took his dishes over to the sink. When he reached for the sponge, I stopped him.

"Soul I'll do it. You were up all-night reading, right? You should go to bed. I'll wake you up at noon, ok?"

He looked at me a bit before heading back to his room.

"Thanks, Maka." He said walking by.

"No problem."

I washed the dishes then went over to the sofa and started rereading one of Neon's earlier books. Remembering about making lunch boxes for the road I place the book down. I need to consider what I should make for lunch and pack for tomorrow. I know I'll use one of those multi-tier lunch boxes. I know I'll call up Tsubaki since she and Black Star are coming. We can both do them. I know how to do a lot of western dishes, and I know she's best at traditional Japanese foods. We can eat them together on the train then. After getting ahold of her we decided to coordinate that way and I got started. Let's see some western dishes that taste good cold are quiche, tuna noodle salad, deviled eggs, and what else? Oh yeah there was that new recipe I wanted to try. First you take cucumber, tomato, and pineapple and blend them together. Then you mix in one to two 8oz cubes of cream cheese. Then you make dumpling dough, the kind that you deep-fry. Finally, you use the cream cheese mixture as a filing for the dumplings before you fry them. Refrigerate and done. Simple right, I hope Soul likes them. I should do the quiche next. What sort of filling should I make I already have eggs boiling for devil eggs, so I should decide what to put in it by the time their done? Hmmm? We're going to have BBQ at the beach, so I better make it a vegetable quiche with lemon. I remember Soul saying he like it the one time I did make it before. We never really got the time after that to make it again. I walked over to the fridge and saw I was missing a few ingredients. Ok, I'll run to the store after I take the eggs off the stove. The phone rang just as I took them off.

"Hey Maka, it's Tsubaki. You wouldn't mind sending Soul over to play video games with Black Star would you, He's been getting in the way of cooking a bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Soul's sleeping right now."

"You let him sleep in? That's unusual, is he sick?"

"No, he apparently was up all night reading the new Neon book I showed him. He couldn't put it down apparently, I can't really blame him though considering how that book is."

"The new Neon books? Isn't that the one people were saying was really controversial?"

"Yeah, that's the one. I got it when it came out."

"I wanted to read that one, but I never got around to buying it."

"I'll lend you mine if you'd like."

"Really thanks. Now I just need to find a way to distract Black Star for a few hours when he gets back from getting groceries for me."

"I need to run out to get groceries too, how about I swing the book by, and you make him read it. That should keep him distracted for a while at least."

"Maka, you know how Black Star is with books."

"I know, remember Soul is a little similar in that regard, and this one kept him up all night. It should work a little on someone as crazy as Black Star."

"Well, we'll give it a try. No guarantees though."

"I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Soul)

When Maka and I entered the train and took our seats I wasn't prepared for the look on Black Star's face when he and Tsubaki showed up. He looked half dead compared to his usual self. Normally he'd be jumping off the walls making a racket, but he looked exhausted. I found out a little while later what happened to him when the girls started chatting.

"So Tsubaki, how did you like the book?"

"It was great, I got to it later, but I only managed to finish half before bed. Black Star ended up reading through the whole thing though."

Wait did they just say book? They couldn't mean that book, did they?

"So that one can actually make both Black Star and Soul sit still long enough to finish it then?"

"EHHH! YOU TOO?!" I shouted at him in surprise. Oh, his soul went somewhere just now, but he nodded yes.

My shout caused the two girls to look at each other and burst out giggling. I sank down into my seat wishing I could disappear, so uncool. The train headed out with a jerk and our trip to Australia began. I'm not entirely clear about what the girls chatted about I kind of dozed off after a while and didn't wake up till it was time to eat.

"Hey Soul, wake up. It's time to eat."

"Heh?" I yawned sleepily.

Her and Tsubaki apparently already put down the fold out table in our cabin.

"Black Star you too." Tsubaki said gently.

I stretched then looked at the food in front of me.

"Hey Maka, what is that?" I said pointing to some dumplings I never seen her make before.

"Those are from a new recipe I found. I chose to make mainly vegie dishes since we'll be eating BBQ at the beach."

"Goodness, that completely slipped my mind when I was packing. I wish I thought about that." Tsubaki said downheartedly.

"It's not a problem Tsubaki, I figured you would use some meat in your cooking when I made these. If you notice what we have there's very little on the table."

"Well better not be poisonous. If I die cause of food poisoning that would be so uncool." I said teasingly.

"It is not Soul! Now shut up and eat." she shouted unhappily. I missed teasing her like this while I was away. Doing so was always so much fun.

"Oh wow. This is great. Can you give me the recipe for this when we get back?" Tsubaki commented.

Guess it's my turn to risk my life I thought as I bit into the morsel. It was sooo gooood. The one thing I love most about being back with Maka is the food is either home cooked or eaten at a restaurant that had good reviews. It was rare to eat premade convenience food. The one thing I noticed about the meal though was Tsubaki was the only one to use meat in some of her cooking. Maka's was all either eggs, or vegies. I like the new dumplings though they had a creamy fresh taste.

"Say Maka, I was just thinking, but should the two of us go to the local store for meat while the boys meet us at the beach and pick out a spot?" Tsubaki asked Maka.

"That's a good idea, but what do you guys think."

"I'm cool with it." I said.

"Sure thing. A God like me should be able to find the best spot on the beach. Hahahaha." Black Star said laughing manically.

And that was how the two guys ended up on a deserted beach off the coast of Australia alone together making small talk like girls.

"So Soul, when are you finally going to admit you like Maka?"

"I keep telling you we aren't like that you idiot!" I yelled back at him.

"You keep saying that, but from where everyone else is standing it looks the complete opposite you know."

"Really name two, and it can't be you or Tsubaki."

"Alright. Ox, Kid, Marrie sensei, three random underclassmen I don't know the names of but heard them gossiping, a fortune teller witch that payed the DWMA a visit the day before you came back, and Kilik to name a few."

"Did they actually say that?!" I said shocked.

"Well Ox, Kid, Marrie sensei, and the fortune teller witch only implied they thought that way and Ox and Kilik were only grumbling to themselves and I happened to pass by. The others are all just as I mentioned people gossiping though."

"So, you're saying the gossipers you ran across seem to think that way."

"Yeah."

"Well we're not and believing in random gossip instead of what you hear or see with your own eyes is completely uncool."

"True, but you were the one who asked."

"Point taken." I sighed.

While it was untrue, I'm amazed how many people seem to think that way. If Maka's dad hears about that It's going to get annoying. I tilted back my head to take a drink from a water bottle I bought before leaving the train station.

"Hey, Soul, Black Star we're here." I heard Maka call out from behind me.

I turned around only to choke on the water in my mouth.

"What the hell are you wearing Maka!" I yelled at her in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Maka)

Tsubaki and I separated from the boys at the train station and headed over to the nearest store that sold meat. After finishing our shopping, we went into the public women's bathroom and changed into our swimwear placed on jackets then headed to the beach. I Called out to the two guys when I spotted them talking together only to be yelled at with a weird expression. As Cronna would probably say in this situation "I don't know how to deal with that".

"Soul, it's my swimsuit, and what's with the weird expression?"

"Swimsuit? That thing looks like something Blair would wear when she went to work at a strip club!"

"Maka CHOP!"  
"Alright, it'll be about an hour till we need to cook up the BBQ so what do you guys want to do in the meantime?"

"Hey Maka, how about a game of Volleyball? Winner can ask the losing pair to do one thing."

"Hmm, OK. Tsubaki how do you feel about it?"

"I'm fine with that as long as the demands aren't too bad."

"I'm in too." Soul said after recovering from my Maka chop.

"Alright first team to ten wins." Black Star Yelled racing over to the public net that had been placed on the beach.

Like that the game started. Soul and I managed to score up to four before he started acting weird again. Every time I went to serve, he would wind up getting hit on the head by the ball. I know he's not bad at receives. Just what is wrong with him lately. Black Star was even snickering like he knew what was going on. Jeez, whatever I hope he gets over it so we can get back to the usual routine when hunting kishin eggs. Might as well yell at him to wake him up.

"Soul get your head in the game already. Do you want to lose or something?"

"Yeah, Sorry." He said with a bitter expression that turned to angry when he saw Black Star snickering.

We continued the game. Near the end both our teams were tied at nine each. Soul and I managed to pull off a win. For the demand Soul and I were thinking about almost the same thing. I wanted Tsubaki to burry Black Star in the sand and make a female mermaid sculpture body and take a picture. Soul wanted Black Star to burry Tsubaki in the sand and make a male merman sculpture body and take a picture. So, in the end they took turns and did the pictures. Everyone got a laugh out of it. Tsubaki said she'd even send up copies of the photos since she liked them so much. After that Tsubaki and I got started on our dinner while the guys played by themselves.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Soul)

The girls were making BBQ while Black Star and I were left to do what we wanted. Black Star came over and placed his arm around my neck.

"Hey Soul, so are you going to ask Maka out now?"

"I keep telling you we aren't like that."  
"Could have fooled me with how you kept staring at her every time she served the ball. Heck, whenever you did that your head became an easy target to score."

"I'm gonna kill you." I said threateningly.

"Dude chill out."

I huffed at him in annoyance.

"Soul let me ask you a question. If there were other guys at this beach and they were hitting on Maka what you would do?"

"Stop them, Maka would hate hanging around jerks that only want to get off for one night."

"What if she looked like she liked the guy or wound up hanging with the guy all day. How would you feel about that?"

I thought about it, but I couldn't really picture her doing that.

"I can't really picture that."  
"Why can't you?"  
"I can't really see her hanging around any guy other than you or Kid just to hang out."

"Who's that?"

"I just can't."

"Ah, so that's why you can't think of her that way." He said as if he realized something.

"What?

"Ah nothing you need to worry about now, but as a little advice from a God like me, next time you see some random guy you don't know on the street just picture him talking to Maka without you. I think you'll get it then. And also, if you wait on things too long, you'll miss out. Now let's go swim till dinner is ready."

"I have no clue what you're on about."

We swam a race for about an hour till the girls called us to eat. Ah BBQ, how I missed eating it over the year. There's even grilled corn and baked potatoes with butter and sour cream inside. I am not letting Black Star hog the meat. For every piece of BBQ, he took I took one every corn cob I took one as well. Soon it seemed like we started a speed eating contest and started to annoy Maka.

"Slow down you guys and actually eat your food. You don't need to swallow it whole, the foods not going to run…"

When she stopped mid-sentence, I looked over at her. She was staring out onto the ocean.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just sensed the Kishin, it's starting to come towards the shallow areas."

"Already?"

"Yeah, but we won't need to go after it for about another hour."

"But isn't it the edge of Death City away?"

"No, while you were gone, I've been practicing my soul sensing ability. The range it covers has increased by a lot. It might not be to the level where we are when we resonate, but I can sense souls about an hour away time traveling wise. I've even practiced with Kim and developed it to the point I can tell if someone is a witch using soul protect as long as they're in viewing distance."

"Seriously?!" Tsubaki, Black Star, and I said at the same time impressed.

"Yep, Lets finish eating then get ready to head out. I've already purchased a cheap inflatable raft we can use to lure it in. so all we need to do is blow it up and head out."

"Oh, is that what's in that bag that you had me bring with?"

"Yep, there's a foot pump in there too, and two paddles that are compact."

"If the boat survives, we can save it to use again. Cool."

"Yep, that's why I got it even if it was on the cheap side. It's been sitting in my closet back at home for the past two years, I'm glad it'll finally get used."

"You've had that for two years?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, it was on sale and seemed like a good deal. I figured It might be good if we ever decided to take a vacation or go on some waterlogged mission."

"You bought it with a mission in mind? No wonder you always seemed to be prepared when we go out." I said.

Everyone finished eating then took turns on the foot pump to blow up the raft. Despite its compact size it was easily large enough for four adults to fit on, and when Tsubaki and I turned into our weapon forms large and stable enough for our meisters to have a good fighting position. We rowed the raft with Maka steering the front, Tsubaki and I in the middle, and Black Star giving us a push from the back. It took about ten minutes to reach a position off the coast Maka thought we could intercept it.

"It should be here in about another ten….ah."

"What's up Maka?" Black Star asked.

"It's noticed us and sped up heading straight for us. I estimate the arrival in five minutes."

"Seriously?" I asked transforming into my scythe form.

"Black Star do you think you and Tsubaki can distract it for us if it surfaces before attacking so Soul and I can get the finishing blow in?"

"Sure, but what happens if it tries to swallow us whole?"

"Then Soul and I will just have to fly us up. Then we attack, but the soul feels a little small to swallow a boat, so I don't think that will happen."

"Sure, thing then." Black Star said having Tsubaki transform.

Just as Maka said the kishin came exactly in five minutes and it did surface before attacking. Its appearance looked similar to a mermaid since it had a human shaped upper body, but it otherwise looked like the barf some drunkard who ate too much coughed up. Personally, it made me want to hurl just looking at it.

"So gross." Maka said.

Took the words literally right out of my mouth. I mean the thing was as ugly as Maka was pretty. Even compared to Tsubaki, Maka could stand on par with her look wise and that was even back before…wait. What the hell am I thinking at a time like this. Stupid Black Star, it's all because he started going off about that stuff. Better get my head back into this. The kishin dove under the water again. Black Star and Tsubaki sliced at the water in a way that it's only escape route was to leap up where Maka and I were waiting. The moment it did we cut it in two and it transformed into the kishin egg. Maka turned her head to the side looking elsewhere.

"What's up?"

"That wasn't the only one."

"Really? How many are there then?" Black Star asked.

"It's hard to pin down the exact number at this distance, and there seems to be a slightly stronger soul overlapping them a bit."

"Maka want to resonate for a bit to get a better picture?" I asked.

"Sure, that'd help."

Our souls sinked up in the usual way. No matter how many times we did it, it gave the coolest feeling. Kind of like how warm water feels when your taking a shower. Another way to put it is it feels like when you eat jello or pudding. Only the temperature can tell you it's in your mouth, but you don't need to chew it just goes down the hatch. All that's left after is the taste of the flavor. When we sinked up this time for some reason it felt a little deeper then before. If I were to put it in words a little richer or warmer without being to a burning point. Maybe it's because we're older than we were a year ago, or because we were apart for so long. Still it was cool in its own way. Maka's wave length reached out further as we drew our resentence deeper.

"Got it." She said and we let our resonance drift down gently.

"So, how many?" I asked.

"It's about thirty. It seems they're the same as this one, except for the larger one that seems to be the leader."

"Well, lets go take care of them all. Good thing you have a strong god like me to help." Black Star boasted.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Maka)

As my soul resonated with Soul's I focused my entire being on the soul wavelengths just slightly out of my range. I felt a slightly deeper connection then before, almost similar to dependence if I were to put it into words. The moment we fully sinked I pushed my ability towards the kishins' direction. One, two, three, …twelve, …twenty-nine, it was about thirty there. The distance is a bit more than an hour away, right at the edge of my normal sensing ability. They also seemed to be milling around the larger soul. It seems to be the leader.

"Got it." I said and we let our resonance disconnect.

"So, how many?" Soul asked.

"It's about thirty. It seems they're the same as this one, except for the larger one that seems to be the leader." I answered him.

"Well, let's go take care of them all. Good thing you have a strong god like me to help." Black Star boasted.

That guy is always so haughty sometimes, but it's Black Star, so what can you do. We paddled the boat to shore and packed up our things. It was dusk by the time we gathered our things, so we decided to wait till tomorrow. We headed to a local hotel to check in.

"Soul and I better let Kid know what's going on. Will you two check us in, just go for the cheapest rooms."

"Sure, thing Maka."

I went off with Soul and called Kid.

"I see. I'm glad Black Star went with then. Even though I had to give permission because that fool would have gone even if I told him no."

"Well, that's Black Star for you." Soul said sleepily.

"True, It's just frustrating that he's so uncontrollable most of the time." Kid said begrudgingly.

"We'll talk again when we finish up the mission and let you know what happened. If everything goes well, we'll be back the day after tomorrow at the earliest."

"That's good, and Maka?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in being a tutor part time as a job. It'd be the same as now, only you'd be paid. The school is expecting more students then usual next year and it would help to free up a few teachers."

"I don't mind. If you need me to take on another group every now and then I can do that too."  
"Really? That's perfect, I was starting to worry about if we'd be able to handle them all."

"There's that many?"

"More than you realize. Especially since Black Star and Tsubaki's little advertisement incident."

"Incident?" Soul asked.

"The mission they took to Paris and wound up in a fashion show. They started dating after that."

"That was an incident?"  
"We'll it could have been negative publicity if it went wrong, but they made such a good impression on the public that time that a lot of youths were impressed. Now even modeling and acting agencies have contacted the school looking to hire students. We have even more contacts than back in my father's rein as Lord Death."

"Wow." Soul said impressed.

"I know, crazy right." I said.

"Well, I look forward to hearing about a successful extermination. Good Luck and enjoy the rest of your trip."

Soul and I headed back to where Tsubaki was waiting for us.

"Where's Black Star?"

"He went to our room already. It looks like the hotel only had two rooms left. The hotel manager said tomorrow afternoon guests will be arriving, so that's why the hotel looks empty right now."

"Well, can't be helped. What rooms did you get?"

"Luckily, they were the cheapest ones, so here. Black Star and my room is down the hall. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah good night."

"Maka, got the bags." Soul said holding his own over his shoulder.

"Alright, looks like ours is 103."

"103, got it."

We went off to our room.

"Hey Maka hand over the key." Soul said when we reached the door.

"Ok, here."

Soul took the key from me, opened the door, walked in with the bags. The second he entered he froze.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Soul)

Ok, I know Maka told Tsubaki and Black Star to get the cheapest rooms, but did it have to be like this? It was shocking when I entered a room with a girl, and even if the girl was my meister, it was still embarrassing that we'd have to share a bed.

"What's wrong?" Maka said behind me.

She came around me and saw what had me frozen in the entrance. Her face was surprised, but for some god damn reason she didn't question it too much. How can she be calm about this is what I want to know.

"Ahhh, Maka?"

She didn't move. Ok, maybe she wasn't as calm about this as I thought. I nudged her with my elbow. That seemed to snap her out of a freeze frame. She glanced at the bed one more time before sighing.

"Well, nothing we can do about this. The hotel gave us the last two rooms available. At least the bed is a king size."

Ok, so she didn't like that we'd have to share a bed, but she just excepted it? This is going to be a bad night. Heck if her dad finds out I probably won't live another day. Forget it, I'm just not going to think about it any longer. Maka grabbed her pajamas and shampoo from her bag and went towards the bathroom. I think I'll take a shower too after she's out. Once she was out drying her hair, I grabbed my night cloths and stuff for my shower and headed int. When I came out, I found her under the covers with one of the room's lamps on reading another novel. I glanced at the cover and froze when I saw it was by Neonborialis. I turned on my heals and went straight back to the bathroom to splash my face with cold water. I then yelled at her.

"Maka put that book by that cursed author away!"

"Soul, your sill hung up about a story?" she giggled.

I scowled when I heard her laughter.

"You know damn well how wacked that book was when you had me read it. Don't be uncool." I growled back.

"Alright, alright, I'll put the book away. It's time for bed anyway."

Like she said when I left the bathroom, she had put the book away. Satisfied I went to the other side of the bed and crawled in. Maka then turned out the light and we went to sleep. I dozed off listening to her breathing softly behind me.

My mind was drifting in a dream where I was alone in a room at first, but Maka suddenly showed up and started talking. I turned my back to pick something up then she appeared right behind me in extremely skimpy cloths. When I turned around, she shoved me down and pinned me to the bed. The first thing I thought of when she did that was; she looked cute playing bad, the second thought this is going to be bad, and the third and final thought was I am so going to be dead after this. I was completely turned on by it, shortly after my head recognized what was happening and I woke up with a start. That damn book. I got that dream all because I saw that book yesterday. It was then I decided to hide all her Neonborialis books when we got back home. I made a bitter expression and looked to Maka's side of the bed. It was empty and listening closely I heard faint sounds coming from the bathroom door. The door clicked and Maka came out fully dressed.

"Oh, good your awake. I thought I would have a hard time waking you up with how hard you were snoring earlier. Get dressed Tsubaki just text me that they'll meet us at the restaurant across the street for breakfast."

"Got it." I said getting up.

I snagged my cloths then went into the bathroom. As I closed the door a thought popped in my head. Why did the girl in my dream happen to be Maka? We aren't like that, so was it because I'm around her so much I can't remember any other girl so clearly?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Maka)

"OK, I think that's the last of them. Black Star, did any get past you?"

"Pft, as if any of these freaks could get past a god like me."

"No worries Maka, we got them all." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Good, that was exhausting."

"No joke, the boss of these things was so uncool." Soul said changing back into his human form. And started eating souls with Tsubaki.

"Yeah, you'd expect it to be at least a little human looking like the rest of them at least." Tsubaki commented.

"You know, the one thing I can't get over is the fact the big boss was a giant octopus." Soul said.

"It was a squid, and don't talk with your mouth full."

Soul swallowed before retorting back.

"Maka that thing was an octopus, didn't you notice the tentacles?"

"No Soul, it was a squid, the head was pointed." I argued back.

"It was an octopus."

"A squid."

"Octopus."

"Squid."

"OCTOPUS!"

"SQUID!"

"Squid, octopus, who cares. Let's just go already. A god like me can't be hanging around a gross cave all day, so let's just forget about the squidtopus and go."

I looked at the idiot claiming to be god and gave up.

"Fine, let's go Soul." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, it was an octopus though."

"Squid."

"OCTOPUS!"

"SQUID!"

"Geeze could you two stop flirting and get hooked up already?" Black Star piped into our argument.

"WE AREN'T LIKE THAT." Soul and I yelled at him.

"Sure, you aren't." Black Star said with a look that said he didn't believe us.

Tsubaki just gave a helpless laugh with a smile on the side.

"Man, seriously drop it, it's so uncool." Soul said clearly irritated.

Black star just rolled his eyes. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called the train station. After talking to a worker there for a bit I hung up the phone. In that short time Black Star and Soul seemed to be arguing about something and Tsubaki just let them with a gentle smile.

"Ok, I just got off the phone with the train station and it seems we won't be able to get tickets to go home till tomorrow morning, so let's head back to the hotel for the night." I said.

"Sure, thing Maka, but we still have some time today, so how about after we let the hotel know we're staying one more night we all go sightseeing together?" Tsubaki suggested.

"I'm up for that." Black Star said.

"Sounds good to me too." Soul said.

"Alright then."

We all went to several places after that and took photos together. We climbed to the top of a mountain, spent our time going through the local market eating the delicacies in the afternoon, and passed though the shopping district getting souvenirs. At one point we all got a bit turned around and I had to ask directions to get back to the restaurant we went to that morning for breakfast. We ate their then headed back to our rooms for the night. I was too tired from all the trekking I did that day and went straight to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Soul)

I don't get it. After we beat the kishin Black Star kept insisting Maka and I had a thing for each other. While Maka was getting us our tickets home he kept pestering me to ask her out which was so uncool. Tsubaki stayed out of it at least, so I only had to deal with Black Star. Maka then got off her phone and told us we wouldn't be able to head back till tomorrow. Tsubaki then suggested we all go sightseeing together. Black Star jumped on board right away. Well it sounded fun, and it would be uncool to refuse when the two of them want to go so bad, so I agreed. We wound up having a good time until we had to go souvenir shopping. Two words that go bad together is women and shopping. It took forever and Black Star and I got stuck with the bags. There were ten bags we each had to carry but only one was ours. When we got to a clothing store, they even made us go try on cloths. Finally, we were going to go back to the hotel, but couldn't figure the way back. Maka then went up to some guy and asked. For some reason I thought that guy was irritating. It's not like he did anything, but I just couldn't shake the feeling looking at him talking to Maka that he was annoying. After she got done talking to the guy, we went to the restaurant we ate breakfast at and ordered dinner. It was then back to the hotel Maka didn't even take a shower before passing out. I get it, I was tired too, but still she wasn't the one holding all the bags. I headed for the shower, got out, then went to bed myself. I was so tired I didn't have any dreams that night. I woke up to someone calling my name. Half asleep I responded like I usually did back at the apartment Maka and I have together.

"Ten more minutes, we don't have class today."

"Soul get up, we need to go eat before we go to the train station."

"Why do we need to go to a train station when I didn't accept a mission. Let me sleep until noon."

"Soul, where do you think we are right now?"

"Huh? We're…" I raised my head up finally coming to enough to realize we weren't back at the apartment and I remembered we were heading home today.

Maka looked at me amused before she started giggling.

"Alright, alright I'm up." I said giving her a crooked grin. That was uncool of me to forget where I was, but even I had to admit it was funny.

I got dressed then we headed over to the restaurant for breakfast again.

"Hey Maka, what took you guys so long?" Black Star asked.

"Soul was half asleep today."  
"Half asleep?"

"He thought we were back at our apartment and was complaining to let him sleep till noon because there weren't any classes."

"Wahahaha." Black Star laughed hysterically.

Tsubaki and Maka giggled about it while I just smirked and rubbed my neck slightly embarrassed.

"That kind of reminds me of a time when Black Star defeated some thieves in his sleep when he was dreaming about fighting the Kishin."

"He defeated some thieves?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, and when he woke up, he asked them where the Kishin went, but they were all unconscious. I woke up around the time it started and saw the whole thing." Tsubaki answered.

"Seriously, dude that's messed up." I said.

"It's not my fault some lame thieves couldn't stand up to a god like me while I'm asleep." Black Star said laughing.

We continued to chat for a bit till our food arrived. We left for the train station after checking out of the hotel right after. On the train Maka started talking.

"So, you guy are you ready for next month already?"

"Of course, as if a god like me wouldn't be ready."

"Next month?" I asked.

"Did you forget Soul?"

"Forget what?"

"Next month is when new students are coming to the academy."

"Oh, I guess it is that time of year again isn't it."

"Yep, and we need to help out this year since there's going to be more students than normal."

"No problem on that, but I've been wondering when Hero will get a partner?"  
"Now that you mention it, he still hasn't gotten one has he." Tsubaki said.

"I doubt he'll ever find one." I said.

"I think that guy will get lucky this year." Black Star suddenly said.

"What makes you say that?" Maka asked.

"Well, you just said it yourself. This year there's going to be more students than ever, so he might just meet a partner."

"Black Star's optimism aside it would be good if he found one finally." Maka said.

"Yeah." Tsubaki and I agreed.

I think I'm going to wish that guy good luck when we get back. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Maka pulling out a book. Glancing at the cover I froze. That Damn book.


End file.
